


And There Was Only One Bed - Alternative Ending

by NatashaRedFox



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Cabins, Chernobyl (TV 2019) References, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRedFox/pseuds/NatashaRedFox
Summary: Am alternative NSFW ending to the only one bed story, taken from the moment she wakes up. Elements of fluff,  and definitely some smut!
Relationships: Anatoly Dyatlov/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Dyat Love Collection!





	And There Was Only One Bed - Alternative Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And There Was Only One Bed!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269063) by [LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife). 



She was woken by the soft rumbling of a hungry stomach. Without moving or opening her eyes, she took stock of her position. She forced herself not to smile. She was perfectly happy lying beside him, head on his shoulder, one hand on his chest, her thigh resting on his lower abdomen. There was a silver lining to the car breaking down in that storm! She stirred slightly, and felt his hand quickly move away from her thigh. _No! Put it back!_ She thought. They had been seeing each other for a while, and she had been hoping he would finally make a move. She decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, not moving away from him at all. "Was that my stomach or yours, Anatoly?" she asked, in a soft, low voice. He mumbled an apology, looking uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and stifled a sigh, and slowly, gently, moved her thigh downwards. She felt certain stirrings and heard an intake of breath as she did so. She let her leg rest just beneath. She smiled again and half opened her eyes. He was looking at her, with a longing but uncertain expression, his pupils had dilated and she could feel his increased heart rate under her hand. She moved her own hand upwards to softly stroke his face, and placed a tender kiss beside his lips. His hand moved across to gently move her hair back from her face. "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked, in a voice that had become slightly husky, even though he was trying to hide it. All I want is right here, she thought to herself. She breathed deeply, fully aware that it would cause her breasts to expand against him. His breath caught again and she felt movement from him down below, at the top of her leg. She looked directly into his eyes. "What do you want, Tolya?" she asked. "What do you really want?" "I... I want you" he finally admitted. "But I'm worried that it might be too soon." He sighed sadly and turned his head away. "I don't want to be one of your regrets." She bit her lip, touched by his display of emotion. She reached out to stroke his face again, and gently turned him back to face her. "Surely it's obvious by now that I want you too" she whispered. She lay a soft kiss on his lips. "I have never regretted any of the time spent with you, and I can't imagine I ever will." He let out a small laugh of relief. "So where do we go from here?" He asked. She smiled a mischievous smile, never taking her eyes off his. "Well, how about I move my leg back to where it was" she did so, feeling the delicious movement below again "and you put your hand back where it was before you realised that I was awake." He laughed at having been caught out, glad that he hadn't needed to worry after all. They kissed, gently, tenderly at first, but building in passion as they explored each other. He pulled her fully on top of him, primal instincts taking over. His hand moved over the curve of her bottom, and suddenly she stopped. He looked up at her, worried again. "Is something wrong?" he asked, eyes full of concern. The slow cheeky smile spread across her face again. "We are wearing far too many clothes" she said, in a teasing manner. She raised herself up on her knees, still straddled across him. She slowly started undoing his shirt buttons, her fingers stroking his chest and abdomen with each one. Beneath her, she could feel him growing and hardening. There was no doubt for either of them now. He sat up and lifted her dress over her head, running his fingers up her back as he did so. She let out a small moan, and raised her arms to let him remove the dress altogether. As her arms came down, he undid her bra. She shrugged it off entirely, and eased him out of his unbuttoned shirt. They gazed at each other for a moment, both naked to the waist. She pushed him back down into a lying position and removed herself from him. Shaking fingers undid his trousers, allowing his erection to spring forth. Impatient now, she quickly removed his trousers and underwear, and climbed out of hers. She looked down at him, his eyes were almost black with desire now. She straddled him again, and slowly guided him into her. They both let out a moan. She started grinding against him, feeling his exquisite fullness and hardness. The fact that she was dominating this powerful man turned her on even more. His hands reached up, exploring her body. Gripping him in her firm thighs, her movements picked up pace. She leaned forward to allow his hands to caress her breasts. His fingers flicked over her rock hard nipples, sending delicious shivers throughout her body. He leaned up, and took each nipple in his mouth, his tongue teasing and tantalising them, causing her moans of pleasure to increase. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. In a flash, he flipped her over and was now on top of her, thrusting into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in deeper. He gave an animalistic growl of pleasure. They were enjoying each other with wanton abandonment. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, she bit into his shoulder to stop herself from crying out too much. This seemed to excite him further. Their moved were frantic now, neither of them able to contain their sounds of pleasure. She could feel herself clenching around him as her climax built, sensations increasing until she could no longer contain herself. As she came,she cried out his name. The sound caused him to reach the brink, and with those final involuntary movements he let himself go, calling out in extasy. They fell against each other, breathless, their bodies slick with sweat. They kissed, lovingly, and she swept some hair out of his face. She smiled, and softly told him "if you think for one moment that I'm going to regret that, then you're delusional!" This caused him to laugh in genuine pleasure. They lay there for a while, still entwined, while their breath came back and their heart rates returned to normal, kissing and stroking each other. His hungry stomach rumbled again, and they both laughed. "Come on" she said, with warmth and fondness in her voice. "Let's get breakfast."


End file.
